


Make Things Worse

by Badash248



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Joker makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248
Summary: Inspired by prompt: If you'll give me a minute... I think I can make this worse.
Kudos: 15





	Make Things Worse

Dick groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. Squinting he tried looking around the room, only to be met with a rotating blur. He groaned again. Feeling the blood rush to his head as he realized he was hanging upside down. Wriggling his fingers, he tried to loosen his binds. His fingers froze when he became aware of muffled giggling.

"Good to know you're awake Dickie. But please! S-stop tickling me!"

Dick furrowed his brow as he tried to place where the voice was coming from. Ignoring the pressure against his back. He tried turning his head again, hitting his forehead off of the back of another brunette head. He groaned again. 

"Jay?" 

"We can rule out amnesia if you remember me. Do you know who you are?"

"Ugh. I'm Dick. Where are we Jay?"

"I'm going to rule out concussion as well then."

"When did you become a doctor?"

"Real funny Dick. Uhhh... we're in Jokers lair I think."

"What happened? We need to get out of this. My head feels like its gonna explode!"

"If you'll give me a minute.... I think I can make this worse."

"....no...that's not what I... why would you..." Dick stuttered, trying to make sense of what was going on. 

"Hey Jokes!! Trying to hide your ugly face from us? Where's your sorry ass hiding? My boy Nightwing and I have a few choice words we would like to have with you!! Its our turn to tell you a few jokes!!" Jason yelled while effectively spinning them around in circles. 

When he finally slowed spinning, Dick could see the silhouette of the deranged clown. Shoulders rising and falling in silent chuckles. 

"You just had to make things worse." Dick sighed, resuming his work on their restraints. 

"Hello brat boys!" A sinister voice taunted.


End file.
